The Heart is a Deceitful Thing: Part I
by Marluciel
Summary: It felt as if I had just been punched in the stomach.The pain was unbearable- I felt betrayed, angry, dirty, broken, and used. Cold marble arms wrapped themselves around me, and then the first tears of tortured pain slipped down my cheeks. JasperOC
1. Prologue

**YOU MUST READ THIS WHOLE THING!!! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**Eeek! -ducks from flying tomatoes- **

**I am sooo, sooo, sooo sorry. Ohmygosh, I cant say how sorry I am!**

**Once again, my plot bunny has hit me over the head with a rubber chicken (in a manner of speaking) **

**I am changing (once again) my storys plot. And title. I know what youre thinking - AGAIN?!?!?! She's crazy! **

**-moans- I know, I know, iIknowiknowiknow...**

**iIt is now known as ''the heart is a decietful-'', maybe a five part story, if I get around to it. When I said that this is my first twilight story, I forgot to mention that it will be subject to many different tests.**

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!!!**

**The plot line is fairly similar- our favorite little Jazzy and Emmy both hate each other, but theres a twist in the plot. Also, my amazing prologue (if I do say so myself, its one of my better ones) will be in the third part of the story. So youll find out what happens then. **

**OH, AND BEFORE I FORGET... Bella lived in the 19th century, so shes been a vamp for a very long time. the Cullens returned to forks in 2007 so that anyone that could have remembered them are dead and gone**

**My updates will be inconsistant, unfortuneatly, but I will try to update at least once a week.**

**thanks sooo much for understanding, and if you have problems with it, please take it up with my stupid plot bunny. it annoys me, too.**

**-signing out, frenchie 283-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It felt as if I had just been punched in the stomach.

Black spots filled my vision as I stumbled blindly into the Cullen's sitting room, the concerned looks of Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward focused on my strangely blank face. I leaned against a cold, hard wall and my knees gave out below me, my back sliding down until I was a heap on the floor, my arms wrapped tightly around my middle, trying to hold myself together by my shredding seams.

Suddenly Edward's eyes were full of horrible realization, and that one look was all it took to rip my heart out. The hole in my chest was a huge, dark, never-curable, bloody mess. Air whooshed loudly into my tattered, abused lungs as I tried to alleviate the dizziness that was making my mind foggy.

The pain was unbearable- I felt betrayed, angry, dirty, broken, and _used_.

_How could he? _

Cold, hard, unforgiving marble arms wrapped themselves around me, and then the first tears of tortured pain slipped down my cheeks.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Frenchie 283: **Okay, okay okay okay. I PROMISE that this is the last time that I redo my story. I swear. Girl scouts honour. To my readers that stuck with me since my first post, I cant tell you how much I love you. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you think about my latest developement before I'm forced to change the plot _again_... -shudders-. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!!!


	2. Face of an Angel, Eyes of the Devil

**Things to know: **One, this is my first attempt at a Twilight story. The plot is subject to many changes, but I SWEAR that it's not going to change this time. PROMISE. Two, Jasper and Alice are not together anymore. Three, yes, Edward and Bella are together. Four, Jasper isnt the weakest link of the family anymore- now human blood has different scents to him. Five, BELLA LIVED IN THE 19TH CENTURY. The Cullens returned to Forks 90 years later when everyone that could have remembered him are dead and gone.

This is told in my OC's POV

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters -sob- are sadly not mine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Non-stop flight 267 to Port Angeles, Washington, is boarding now. Non-stop flight 267 to Port Angeles, Washington, is boarding now. Please have your boarding passes out while you wait in line. Final call for flight 267 to Port Angeles, Washington."_

"Ready, hun?" My father smiled at me. His happiness melted away and he looked at me with concerned, bright gray-blue eyes. "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

I forced a smile. "Yes, Dad. I can't wait. Really."

My father smiled happily at my response. He startled me by wrapping an arm around my shoulders and holding me close to his chest. "I'm glad that you're so open-minded like this. I- Your mother would- would have been so proud." His voice cracked.

My eyes misted over and I blinked it away before he noticed. I hugged him back hard. "Thanks, Dad. But I really mean it- I'm okay with this move."

In a way, it was true. We had lived in rainy London for my whole sixteen years. My dad had met mum at Oxford university and married six months later at the age of 20. When I turned thirteen, doctors learned that my mum had three types of brain tumors in her head. The next two years of her life she was fighting to be with us- constant kemotherapy, radiation, meds. The first to go was her long, lustrous dark brown locks. But no matter what, her bright blue eyes were always happy.

_"I'll fight this tumor," _She would say. _"I'll show them who's stronger."_

She started loosing her appetite and weight literally started melting off of her. It made her look twenty to thirty years older than she was- her skin hung loosely off her body like an over-ripe apricot, purple bags under her eyes. A year ago the left side of her face no longer worked- her words were slurred and only half of her mouth could smile. But she didn't loose her hope. She still smiled and laughed, even though her naps were becoming longer and she was forced into a wheelchair after her whole left side of her body was paralyzed.

For a while the radiation was killing the tumor and we thought that she had a chance for life again. But only a moth later, the tumor reappeared in the scans- bigger, and deadlier. The doctors tried different meds, some that they weren't even sure if they would even work. I remember the day when we took her off of the chemicals.

_My dad and I stepped through the doors into a cold, white hospital room. My mum was laying it her bed, a book in her lap. Her eyes were peacefully closed and a blissful smile was on her lips. My dad woke her up by pressing a kiss on her forehead._

_"Hullo, luv." He said, smiling down at her with unshed tears in her mouth. _

_"Hu...llo... Dav...id..." She slurred. She turned her head and locked eyes with me. With effort she raised her right hand and beckoned me to come closer. I was at her side in minutes. Her hand was as cold as ice. _

_"Hullo, mum." I said, my voice thick. My mum smiled as best she could and opened her arms. I hugged her tightly. When I released her, my mum turned her attention to Dad._

_"What... did the... doctors.. say?"_

_My dad placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's it honey... no more..." A tear slipped down his cheek. _

_My mum's once-beautiful face looked confused. "No... more... meds?" she strained._

_He nodded jerkily. "That's right, hun. No more meds."_

_For the first time, even when she was diagnosed with brain cancer, my mother cried._

_Three weeks before my sixteenth birthday, my mum wheeled herself into my room. "Em...my? Will you... prom...ise... me some...thing?"_

_I held her icy hand in mine. "Anything, mum, anything." I fought the tears that were building behind my eyes. A lopsided smile found its way on her face. _

_"You will... live for me... won't you Emmy?" Her voice was forceful. Strong. I nodded, not trusting my voice not to crack. "You will be happy, and you _wont_ mope, will...you...?" The command in her voice was loosing volume. I nodded, and hugged her tightly._

_That night, my mother fell asleep and never woke again. _

_Three days later, she died._

Even though I loved England with all my heart, our home didn't hold anymore comfort for Dad and I. We were moving back to his hometown, a little place called Forks.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My Dad pulled up into the driveway of our new house. Even through the blurred, rainy windshield, I instantly loved it. And I knew my Mum would have, too. It was a rustic, Victorian home, almost like the one we lived in in England. It was painted gray with white trimmings, blue shutters, a large porch that wrapped around the first floor, a blacony on the second, and a round tower on the left.

My room was in the tower, a circular room that had large windows facing our front yard. The wind blew the trees around and rain plastered my windows. The floor was a deep mahagony, old and creaky. I loved it. My bed was next to the windows, and the house smelled of pine, lysol, and old. Just like my old home.

I didn't get too much sleep that night. I cried myself to sleep for my mother while the wind and rain roared on my roof. It created sort of a lullaby, but I kept on tossing and turning in bed, not getting more than a wink of sleep.

When I got up, all I could see out of my window was fog. The sky was white and I couldn't see across the street. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass and my breath fogged up the window. I stood there for a minute or two before heading to my bathroom to clean up.

I had a small battle with my hairbrush- it kept on getting stuck in my knotted brown hair. It took awhile to finish brushing, as my hair goes down to my elbows. When I was done, it was in its naturally straight style, as if it was appoligizing for giving me such a time trying to untangle it. After splashing cold water on my face, I applied a thin rim of black around my eyes. My eyes reminded me much of my mum. Even though they were nothing like hers- her eyes were a bright, bright robin's egg blue- my eyes were a silvery gray color, but I could see her bright blue flecks playing around the edges of my eyes. Unfortunately, since I was deprived of sleep last night, I had a faint ring of purple around my eyes that wouldn't go away even if I put concealer over them.

I stared at my pasty reflection and grimaced. My skin was deathly white- like the colour of milk. I looked like I had been dead and dug up a month or two later. No matter how long I would spend my time outside, my skin never grew any tanner. It was highly annoying- my friend would come back from summer tan with wonderful tans and I would be my normal albino self. You would be annoyed too if you were me.

I ran my brush through my long hair again before grabbing two hair elastics and putting my hair into messy braids, my fringe falling into my left eye.

I stumbled out of my bathroom when I was finally finished with my appearance and tripped into my closet where I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight dark blue V-neck sweater. Hearing my dad call for me to get up, I snatched up my Sperry's and tumbled down the stairs.

My dad took in my dishelved appearance and chuckled. "You look like you've been raised from the dead." he handed me a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles. His remark made me scowl- that same thought had occured to me earlier.

I took the bowl and hopped on the counter sitting crosslegged as I munched on the chocolatey goodness. "Ha- bloody- ha. Really funny, you know."

"Emmilyne," My dad said seriously as he looked me down. I cringed inwardly, I hated that name. It was so stuffy. "I hope that you refrain from using such obscenities at school." he stressed the word obscenities. I nodded, mouth full of breakfast cereal.

"Anyways, Em, I'll be at the hospital if you need me." I wrinkled my nose when he kissed my forehead goodbye. He used to be a cardiologist, but now he was a neurosurgeon because of what happened to Mum. I hummed in response and turned my attention back to the bowl perched precariously in my lap.

After placing my bowl in the sink I sprinted upstairs to brush my teeth and looked at the clock. Seeing it flash 7:35 in bright blue lights, I grabbed my white messenger bag and jammed on a beanie before stepping out into the chilly fog air and into my dad's red Hyundai Velostar Coupe.

Since the school was close my home, I got into the parking lot in roughly fifteen minutes. Seeing a light drizzle outside I reached into my backseat to pull out a black pea coat. There were plenty of students milling about, so when I stepped out I was the center of a lot of people's attention. Finally someone brave enough approached me.

He had spikey black hair and bright green eyes. He walked up to me with a smile and an appreciative glance to my car. "Nice car! I have to say I've never seen one like that before. Or you. Are you new? What's your name?"

Damn, that boy could talk. He said that all in one breath and in at least two seconds.

I smiled back and replied, "Thanks. Its a Hyundai Velostar Coupe. My dad's. And yes, I'm new. My name is Emmilyne Beaumont, but if I hear you calling me Emmilyne I will cheerfully run you over." At this, the black haired boy put his hands up in mock surrender, a grin on his face. "Call me Emmy." I paused for breath. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Aaron Terry. You have to be British. That can't be an American accent!"

I smiled. "Yes, actually, I lived in England my whole life. What about you?"

Aaron puffed his chest out. "Born in California. Moved here about five years ago." He seemed proud.

I took in his tanned appearance jealously. "Well, for living here so long and the fact that you're still tan, that either means you're a tanning bed whore or you go back to California a lot."

Aaron threw his head back and laughed loudly, causing other people to glance curiously at us. "No, I spend all my time outside when it's sunny and I tan easily."

I sulked. "Lucky."

He smirked. "Well anyways," Aaron said, changing the subject. "What class do you have next?"

I fished around in my messenger bag until I found my schedule. Glancing quickly at it, I responded. "AP Spanish with Senora Vasquez. You?"

Aaron rubbed his hands in excitement. "Me, too! I can walk you there." His last sentence was more like a question. I grinned back at him.

"Sure."

We were about to cross the parking lot when a speeding black Mercedes nearly ran us over. I jumped back, alarmed. "Who was that?" I exclaimed. Aaron's face changed from happy to a much darker expression.

"That's Jasper Hale and Alice Something-or-another." I guessed that Aaron and those two people didn't get along very well, because of scowl that seemed carved into his face.

I tried getting him out of the bad mood. "So, Aaron, any tips for Senora Vasquez?"

Aaron's face was considerably brighter as we started to stroll across the parking lot, this time free of homicidal speeding Mercedes.

"Oh she's a real bat. Always cranky. She'll attack you with a oral pop quiz the second you walk through the door. And she's not one you want to get on her bad side. But don't worry, I'll help you if you get in a tight spot."

Inwardly I cheered. This lady sounded like my grandmother! I knew how to deal with cranky old Spanish women. And besides, I had nothing to worry about- I was practically fluent in Spanish. But I didn't need to tell Aaron that.

Suddenly Aaron's talking halted. I turned to ask him what was wrong when I ran into a hard body. I froze and looked up into a painfully gorgeous face of Jasper Hale.

And he looked _furious._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Frenchie 283**: Well, was it any good? I'm sorry if I have a lot of grammer mistakes- my English sucks! Its not my first language. Well anyhoo, please tell me if this was good or bad! Should I stop it, or continue? Review, please! Also, I'm looking for a beta, if anyone's interested. thanks again, and don't forget to review!!!


	3. Oops?

**Things to know: **One, this is my first attempt at a Twilight story. Two, Alice and Jasper have fallen out of love with each other. Three, Bella was turned into a vampire when she asked Edward... in her junior year. Emmett and Rosalie have "graduated", leaving Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice to complete their senior year. Four, yes, Edward and Bella ARE together. Five, Jasper has better control over his blood cravings, and less violent. But they do act up...

This is told in my OC's POV

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters -sob- are sadly not mine.

**Thanks to... Here We Are, TrashyReaction, Ignorant-Innocence, SaphireFaerie, teenagehyperness15, elleminnowpee, Jocey, sometimesicheat, EuphoricEpiphany, kitt t catte, xyour momx, Vampire Huntress, Remember The Darkness, Inuyasha lover72396, Rory, Genji-Nite, and GirlCooties!!!! **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Oh she's a real bat. Always cranky. She'll attack you with a oral pop quiz the second you walk through the door. And she's not one you want to get on her bad side. But don't worry, I'll help you if you get in a tight spot."_

_Inwardly I cheered. This lady sounded like my grandmother! I knew how to deal with cranky old Spanish women. And besides, I had nothing to worry about- I was practically fluent in Spanish. But I didn't need to tell Aaron that._

_Suddenly Aaron's talking halted. I turned to ask him what was wrong when I ran into a hard body. I froze and looked up into a painfully gorgeous face of Jasper Hale._

_And he looked furious._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

His liquid onyx eyes were swirling with unleashed rage aimed at... me.

I had only run into him, why did he look at me with such hate? My feelings crashed over me like tidal waves. Confusion- what had I done to offend him? Anger- he had no right to look at me like that! He nearly turns me into a road pancake, and then I accidentally bump into him and he looks like I just insulted his mother! Hurt- with one look, those piercing black eyes totally ruined my esteem. What was wrong with me? I asked that question over and over in my head as we locked eyes, neither of us moving.

A scowl was etched into Hale's blindingly perfect features as he stared me down, his lip curling up in a snarl. I reacted the only way I knew.

"Oh, _excuse me_." I sneered, looking down at him (even though he was at least a foot taller than me). "Did I just get in your way? I'm _so _terribly _sorry_, sir. Maybe next time if you didn't feel the need to run over my person with your bloody _car_, I wouldn't feel so _inclined_ to have bodily contact with you." I gave him another scathing look and stormed away. I swear I heard Hale growl.

Aaron came running to walk next to me, his face full of awe and wonder. "Don't tell me," I groaned. "I'm the first person to ever stand up him, aren't I?"

Aaron grinned slightly. "Well, Alice has, but not so... _rudely._ Remind me to never get on your bad side."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I think the only way you could piss me off is trying to turn me into road salsa or calling me my full name."

Aaron saluted. "Aye aye, chief." I groaned and rolled my eyes. He grabbed my elbow and steered me towards a red brick building that had a large number five near the door. Aaron paused at the door and looked at me seriously. "Now, when I said that Senora Vasquez is a crazy old bat... you'd be better off believing me."

He pushed open the door and we stepped in.

The room was warm, the walls painted a pale yellow colour, filled up with twenty or so desks, half of them filled with other students. At the front of the classroom there was a whiteboard with millions of questions in Spanish asking about our summer. In an organized desk sat an ancient old lady wrapped up in colourful scarves and a pair of round glasses perched on a crooked nose, her jet black hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. I grinned. Definately the crazed grandmother type.

Not noticing Aaron or me yet, she stood up regaly and addressed the class in Spanish- "Bienvenido a AP español. Para los que hicieron bien el año pasado, yo estoy contento ver sus caras. Y ésos que hicieron mal-" Here she paused and looked at a pale and timid looking boy. He shrank underneath her piercing gaze, "soy sorprendido de ver que usted está todavía vivo." She collected herself and carried on. "Esta clase estará demandando muy- esperaré el mejor fuera de usted, y no menos. Para mis mejores estudiantes, a fines del año usted me acompañará a España para conseguir una experiencia de primera mano." At this, a curly haired blonde at the front lifted her chin proudly.

Suddenly Mrs. Vasquez noticed me. "¡Usted!" She barked sharply. "¿Qué es su nombre, de dónde viene usted, cuán largo ha sido expuesto usted a español, qué puede ser esperado de usted?"

I cast a glance at Aaron, who looked like he was still having problems processing the rapid-fire questions that Mrs. Vasquez had assaulted upon me.

I smiled easily at her and responded in my best Spanish. "Me llamo Emmy Beaumont, yo nací y levantado en el Reino Unido, yo soy con soltura en el idioma español, y en yo sólo le daré mi trabajo de lo mejor y no menos que eso."

Mrs. Vasquez shocked the whole class by giving me a warm, motherly smile. Turning to the class, she said. "This is your new classmate, Emmy Beaumont." Turning to me, she smiled again. "Emmy, why don't you tell the class about yourself?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaron and Blaise (the curly haired blonde) were waiting for me outside as my AP Calculus class ended. "Lunchtime, Em!" Blaisesang when she saw me. Even though I didn't consider her my type, she was Aaron's girlfriend, so I had to put up with her infinite perkiness. I zoned her out as she prattled about the latest gossip about the teachers as we stepped in line to get our food. Because I wasn't hungry, I merely got an apple and a rootbeer soda.

We sat down at the edge of one of the long tables next to some of Blaise and Aaron's friends, named Ann Marie, Ellen Cooper, Lily, Anthony, Taylor and Drew. I instantly liked Ann Marie. I struck up a conversation with her, learning that she was in my AP English class. We giggled about Mrs. Stupka's toupee and debated about our favorite classic novels. I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Blaise leaned close to my ear and her breath tickled me as she whispered, "Jasper Hale is staring at you." I rolled my eyes and started going back to my conversation with Ann Marie. Blaise yanked on my collar. "No, seriously, look!"

Suppressing my urge to roll my eyes at her, I complied. I have to say I was a bit surprised to see Hale's black eyes not completely full of revulsion at me. He met my gaze evenly, and I could see a faint curiousity in his searing stare. I scowled at him until his eyes darkened with the now-recognizable anger before he looked in another direction. I looked at the rest of his table- there was Alice, a gorgeous, petite little thing sitting across from him, a very handsome bronze-haired boy next to her, and then a beautiful brunette sitting across from him, her fingers laced with the bronze-haired boy. Next to the brunette was a jaw-droppingly gorgeous blonde seated next to a burly, muscled curly haired (man)boy.

I turned my attention back to Ann Marie's question, and we started up our conversation again. This time, we were interrupted again by Blaise saying, "Oh, hi, Bella! How are you?"

I looked up to see who this "Bella" was. It was the brunette from the table I had been watching moments ago. She was white- even whiter than me, with purple-like bruises under her eyes, as if she didn't catch enough sleep (like me). Her smile was friendly as she slid in the seat across from me and held out a hand. "Bella Swan, who are you?"

Her hand was freezing when I shook it, and the second she let go I rubbed my hand on my pant leg to get it warm again. "I heard that you're the one that chewed out Jazzy." Her butterscotch coloured eyes were alive with mirth.

"Jazzy?" I thought aloud.

Bella nodded, her brown hair swinging back and forth like hair should in shampoo commercials. "Yep, that's what we call Jasper." By 'we', I supposed the rest of the gorgeous people sitting at the table with Jasper. Oh, I mean, _Jazzy_.

"Yes, then, that would be me." I replied to her first question, now wary. Bella surprised me by grinning widely.

"Good job!" She exclaimed, slapping me on the back as she stood up. It felt as if rocks were hitting me. "It was about time that Jasper really got a good chewing. He's been so moody since...well, whatever." I wondered what made him so moody. "See you some other time, huh, Emmy?"

I smiled back in return. Her happy behavior was contaigious, to say in the least.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I walked with Aaron to Chemistry, chatting mindlessly about everything with him. He held the door open for me, making a grand gesture with his arms and bowing. "ladies first," He announced.

I laughed, pushing him foreward. "Then obviously you should go ahead." He tripped inside, me laughing all the way. Aaron shoved me lightly and went over to his seat at a lab table.

I paused, looking around the classroom. Everyone had a partner at the table except one... Jasper Hale, who was currently staring blankly at the whiteboard ahead of him.

I groaned aloud. "You can't be _serious!_" I looked heavenward, asking all the dieties I knew what I had done to anger them so much.

I sighed and trudged over to his table, slamming my bag down as hard as I could. He jumped out of his reverie, and stared, shocked, momentarily before the customary scowl was set back in place. I scooted my stool as far as I could from him and glared back.

"Look Hale," I started, "I don't want to sit next to you was much as you to me. So you can make it a lot less painful by not talking at all."

He didn't respond, but leaned away as far as he could, his hands gripping the sides of the table hard enough so I could see his tendons showing through his milky white skin, his face scrunched up in intense concentration and his nose wrinkled as if he smelled something horrible.

For a moment I thought that maybe it was _me_ that smelled the horrible, but then I recovered myself and snarled back, "What, get your face caught in a blender? If you did, it's an improvement." His face turned back to me, his black eyes livid and his gorgeous face twisted in a snarl. For a few seconds I thought that he might actually _bite_ me, he looked so much like a rabid dog, and a thrill of fear shivered down my spine.

After what looked like an internal battle with himself, Jasper tore his hungry black eyes away from and to Mr. Blanchard, the Chemistry teacher. He droned on and on about what we were going to do this semester, and I immediately tuned him out (this was material I had gone over two years ago- I didn't skip a grade for nothing).

Then he turned off the lights and started a video. I briefed a glance at Jasper- he was still leaning as far as he could from me, his whole body tense and his hands were balled up in fists at his sides. He didn't relax his position the whole class.

In the middle of the video, I scribbled down a note angrily and slid it quietly to Jasper. He flinched, startled, and looked down at the small folded square of notebook paper with a bemused expression. From my side vision I saw him chance a look at me, but I had already turned my attention back to the screen.

**What did I do to make you hate me, Hale? It's not like I stabbed you with a plastic fork or anything.**

I saw his head bend over as his hand fluidly moved across the paper. Seconds later, the little folded square was in front of me.

**_Well, Beaumont, that was an incredibly immature thing to say, I mean, to write. _**

I scowled, noticing that he didn't say what caused him to look at me with intense dislike.

**Immature? Me, _immature_? I'm not the one that goes running over people in the bloody morning just because something crawled up my arse! And I'm _not_ immature. I'm fifteen, I'll have you know!**

I shoved the paper back to him with more force than necessary.

_**Obviously you have your I.Q. mixed up with your age.**_

My eyes skimmed over the piece of paper, and my anger was getting close to boiling point. The lights flickered back on, and Jasper rose fluidly, looking at my cheesed-off expression with a smug smile before striding out confidently.

I was seething.

I said a few choice insults in Frech about his mother, snatching up my messenger bag and storming out of the classroom, cursing Jasper Hale's name into oblivion, and completely ignorant of Aaron's calls to my retreating back as I stomped to my car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I got home before David (my dad) did, so I threw my backpack onto the counter and opened the fridge looking for something good to cook for dinner. I tapped my lower lip as I scanned the few things that my dad had picked up. After staring into the fridge for ten minutes, I grabbed the pack of chicken, an onion, peas, fresh chopped pineapple, a lime, a couple eggs, David's favorite chilis, an a can of chicken broth.

I set those out on the counter, shoving my messenger bag to the floor with a loud _thunk_. Then I headed into the pantry to grab a bag of raw rice. I placed that next to all my other ingredients and open the spice cabinet. I pulled out cloves, diced garlic, peanut oil, and the bottle of corriander.

I grabbed two large frying pans and a pot, setting them on the old stove. I filled the pot with water and rice, covered it and let it start boiling. Pulling the knife out of a drawer, I started to dice the chicken, cutting with relish as I imagined it to be Jasper's head. I grabbed it off of the hook, balanced it on my shoulder and continued my stabbing- er, cutting.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, hun, it's me." My dad's familiar gravely voice made me forget my homicidal tendancies to a certain blond.

"Hola, senor. When are you coming home?" I started mindlessly stabbing one poor piece of chicken.

My father laughed, a nice, deep grumbling sound. "Soon. I'm having some people come over for dinner, so have you got any dinner plans?" I rolled my eyes good naturedly, it was just like my dad to make friends in seconds and have them over for dinner.

The chicken was turning into shreds as my knife continued its cruel slaughter. I smiled at the mess sadisticaly before responding to my dad. "Thai chicken friend rice."

"Sounds great, hun. Need me to pick up anything?"

I stared at everything around me, thinking hard. "Er, I need... soy sauce?"

He chuckled. "Alright. It'll be there. One sec," I heard someone talking to him in the background. It was decidedly male. I heard David reply, but it was muffled so I had no idea what they were talking about. "Thanks, Carlisle," I heard him say more clearly. And then- "Hun? You still there?"

While I had been waiting, my hands had mindlessly massacred the already-ruined piece of chicken. I paused. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"One of my friends- Carlisle- offered to go get us some drinks at Starbucks. Is there anything that you want?"

I paused a moment. "Uhm... expresso. Lots of it."

David chuckled before saying, "No, seriously, what do you want?"

"Expresso. Lots and lots of it. No sugar. Reeeeeeeally strong." I repeated my answer slowly.

I heard him sigh and then convey the message to "Carlisle". His friend laughed in the background.

"Hey hun, change of plans. I have to stay a little longer, but Carlisle and his wife are going to pick up the soy sauce for you and get there before me. That alright?" David must like this Carlisle guy enough to give him our house keys and directions. Let alone let him be stuck with me.

I stabbed the pulp that was last known as chicken. "He really doesn't have to- I'll wait." David chuckled.

"It wasn't my idea, it was his."

I scooped up the chicken and threw it away- it was useless now. "Oh, sure, if he really wants to."

"He says he'll be there in twenty minutes. Love you, hun."

"Love ya, dad." I placed the phone on its reciever and went to stir the rice. It was getting sticky and filling up the pot, so I turned off the heat and moved the pot away, pulling out a frying pan and pouring some of the peanut oil and throwing the chicken (that hadn't been massacred) in with it. Soon the sounds of oil spitting filled the kitchen. I cracked the eggs and added that to the mixture.

While those were frying away happily, I pulled out the other frying pan and scooped rice into and added the chilis, onions, peas, chicken broth and squeezed lime juice over everything. I stirred it around absentmindedly. When the chicken and eggs were done, I transferred it into the rice mixture, and then chopped up the pineapples and added that too.

I stared at the cooking meal in front of me, tapping my lower lip. "Somethings missing..." I thought to myself, and I ran a hand through my hair and left my palm facing upward in a shrugging moment.

"Soy sauce?" a baritone, musical voice asked behind me. A cool bottle slide into my open hand.

"thanks," I mumbled, and started to mix it into the rice when I froze. Wasn't I just the only one in the house? How did I get the soy sauce? In my shock, I dropped the bottle.

I expected to see it shatter at my feet, but a pale hand caught it minutes before it fell.

I screamed.

I heard soft musical laughter behind me, like bells. "Oh, Carlisle, you scared her!" It admonished the other person behind me.

I turned around slowly to see the most beautiful people I had ever seen standing behind me, but that didn't mean anything at the moment because my brain was on overload. I sank, leaning against to cool granite counter top.

"How...?" I whispered feebly, putting a hand to my forehead. Realizing that I was in a melodramatic position, I quickly straightened up.

Carlisle (at least I guessed him to be) chuckled. "My appoligies, ma'am. Your father, David, gave me the house keys." I looked at them increduously. I didn't hear the always-creaking door open! I wasn't _that_ caught up in ways to torture Jasper, was I? I didn't think so. Carlisle took my prolonged silence as shock.

He took a step foreward. "Are you alright?" He pressed a cold hand to my forehead.

I stumbled away politely. "No..." I struggled to find the words. "You just scared me... badly..."

The woman next to him, that I guessed to be his wife, laughed. "I appoligize on his behalf." She said, smiling kindly at me. "My name is Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife." She set down the pack of drinks that were labled Starbucks on the counter and held out her hand. I shook it- her hand was freezing even though she had just been holding extremely hot cups.

"It's alright, Mrs. Cullen," I said, still trying to get over the initial shock of being crept on in my own house.

Esme laughed. "Oh, please, none of this Mrs. Cullen. It makes me feel old." She wrinkled her nose prettily, and Carlisle coughed, as if there was a joke standing between them that I wasn't part of. Esme smiled kindly at me. "Hun, go sit down and take a few deep breaths. I'll take over the cooking job." I complied, sitting down at the table, my head pressed against the cold wood.

Soon after Esme finished putting the fried rice into a large bowl, David came walking in with a happy smile. I stood up to give him a hug and he shrugged off him white lab coat and hung it on the back of a chair. He sniffed the air and smiled.

"Smells good!"

The adults sat around the table while I sat on my customary perch on the counter top nursing my venti expresso. The list of killing Jasper in my mind was now around the hundreds. Here are some of my favorites-

#12: Impale him with a rubber spoon. Slowly.

#27: Chop off his head with a used toothbrush.

#49: Run him over with David's truck. Repeatedly.

#61: Put him through a paper shredder

#89: Put him through a food processor

#95: Put him through a food processor, cut him up into teeny tiny bits, bake him into a pie, and then feed him to the squirrels.

I was toying with idea number 95 again when David looked me straight in the eye. Esme and Carlisle joined in the Emmy Watching.

"Ems? What are you thinking about? You look like you're playing chess."

"Oh, just thinking of the ways of how to kill a classmate." I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm at number one-oh-two. Wanna help?"

David rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Em. You look like you dog's been run over."

I wrinkled my nose. "But I don't have a dog."

David sighed deeply. "I appologize for her behavior." He addressed the Cullens with a pained expression. Esme and Carlisle grinned.

"Oh, its quite alright. Emmy is quite the likeable girl." Obviously not, Jasper _hated_ my guts. "But who is this classmate that you are so keen on offing?" Esme looked at me, her butterscotch eyes alive with laughter.

Wait. Bella Swan, Esme and Carlisle Cullen all had the same coloured eyes, and they weren't related. How weird.

"Jasper Hale." I said, frowning.

"Can I ask why?" her tone was light.

I scowled at the memories. "First he nearly runs me over this moring, then he looks at me all the time with hate in his eyes, which are blacker than black, by the way, and finally he asks me if I have my IQ confused with my age!" I looked at their faces.

Carlisle looked as if he was having a hard time controlling his snickers, and Emse was smiling openly. "We'll talk to him tonight about it."

I looked questioningly at her. "How do you know him?"

"Because he's my foster son."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Frenchie 283**: OMG, that was a long chapter! wholey crap my hands hurt now! lol. Did you like it? I hope you did. PLEASE REVIEW!!! i love to know what you think of my story. Constructive criticism is appriciated, too! Below are some translations for the Spanish conversations, just in case you were confused out of your mind!

**Translations: Bienvenido a AP español. Para los que hicieron bien el año pasado, yo estoy contento ver sus caras. Y ésos que hicieron mal- soy sorprendido de ver que usted está todavía vivo**. Welcome to AP Spanish. For those who did well last year, I am glad to see your faces. And those that did poorly- I'm surprised to see that you are still alive.

**Esta clase estará demandando muy- esperaré el mejor fuera de usted, y no menos. Para mis mejores estudiantes, a fines del año usted me acompañará a España para conseguir una experiencia de primera mano.** This class will be very demanding- I will expect the best out of you, and no less. For my best students, at the end of the year you will accompany me to Spain to get a firsthand experience.

**¿Qué es su nombre, de dónde viene usted, cuán largo ha sido expuesto usted a español, qué puede ser esperado de usted?** What is your name, where do you come from, how long have you been exposed to Spanish, what can be expected from you?

**Me llamo Emmy Beaumont, yo nací y levantado en el Reino Unido, yo soy con soltura en el idioma español, y en yo sólo le daré mi trabajo de lo mejor y no menos que eso.** My name is Emmy Beaumont, I was born and raised in the United Kingdom, I am fluent in the Spanish language, and I will only give you my very best work and no less than that.


	4. The Joys of Being British

This is told in my OC's POV

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters -sob- are sadly not mine.

**Thanks to... Here We Are, TrashyReaction, Ignorant-Innocence, SaphireFaerie, teenagehyperness15, elleminnowpee, Jocey, sometimesicheat, EuphoricEpiphany, kitt t catte, xyour momx, Vampire Huntress, Remember The Darkness, Inuyasha lover72396, Rory, Genji-Nite, GirlCooties, liteblue95, pineappleonepizza, and xXTopazEyesXx!!!**

**o o o o o o**

_I scowled at the memories. "First he nearly runs me over this morning, then he looks at me all the time with hate in his eyes, which are blacker than black, by the way, and finally he asks me if I have my IQ confused with my age!" I looked at their faces._

_Carlisle looked as if he was having a hard time controlling his snickers, and Esme was smiling openly. "We'll talk to him tonight about it."_

_I looked questioningly at her. "How do you know him?"_

_"Because he's my foster son."_

**o o o o o o **

I was curled up in a warm ball in my bed when the first rays of bright sunlight filtered through my window and hit me square in the face. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow- my alarm would be going off in a few minutes, and I savored every second I could in my cocoon.

Finally my clock went off and I grabbed it and stuffed it under my pillow so I wouldn't hear it anymore and then stuck a hesitant foot out of my covers and on to the floor.

I quickly pulled it back- the floor was _freezing_. I pulled a blanket over my shoulders and crawled out of bed reluctantly. The sunlight from outside brightened up the pale blue walls of my room, forcing my brain back into function.

"Hun?" I heard my dad's voice float up the stairs. "You getting up?"

"Yeah, I am!" I called back grogily. "Give me like, half an hour," I mumbled to myself. As I walked to my bathroom I noted happily that it was sunny out, unlike Forks' usual dismal and gray weather.

In the restroom I washed my face quickly, applied my normal makeup and then put my hair up in a messy bun, shorter strands of hair falling into my eyes. I noticed with satisfaction that I no longer had purple around my eyes.

After washing up, I nimbly stepped into my closet, making sure that I skipped the cold parts of my wooden floor. I rumaged through my closet for a good fifteen minutes before I finally decided on an outfit.

I picked out my favorite pair of pants-weather like this called for a celebration. They were a pair of baggy, loose khaki cargo pants that were falling off of my butt and showed off my bony hips, and I grabbed a white studded belt to hold it up. Then I slid a ribbed white Kirra crewneck longsleeved tee. I pulled on a pair of graffiti-fied white Vans (complements of my friends and coloured Sharpies up in England- they gave them to me before I got on the plane) and tumbled down the stairs.

David met my eyes and smiled at me. "Good weather today." He gestured outside the window. I nodded, grinning.

"Yup."

"I'll be leaving, I left you some coffee. See ya, hun. I'll be back at seven." David gave me a one-armed hug and was out the door. I pulled the large mug of coffee to me and to a long sip.

I closed my eyes. Ahhh.

Coffee.

Pure black piss.

To man, the drink of the gods.

I opened my eyes and smiled. Nothing like a good cup 'o joe.

I ate my normal breakfast of Cocoa Pebbles on my customary place on the kitchen counter. I took another sip of coffee.

Yes, today would be a good day.

**o o o o o o o**

The good weather didn't last too long. Already the sky was dark with clouds and the sun's warmth was disappearing.

I met up with Aaron in the parking lot and we made our way to English.

"What happened yesterday? You looked like you were going to stab someone."

I glared down at my shoes as we walked past the cafeteria. "Hale. He asked me if I had my age and I.Q mixed up!"

"How old are you, anyways? You do look a bit younger than the rest of us." Aaron tilted his head to look at me.

"I'm fifteen."

Aaron stopped, dumbfounded while he stared at me. "_Fifteen_? _You're_ fifteen?!?"

A light blush painted my cheeks. I always got that same reaction whenever I told a fellow classmate my age. I received a few stares as other people looked around curiously to Aaron for his outburst.

Aaron walked back to join my side, mouth still open. "Close your mouth before something flies in," I groused. I started a brisk walk to Building Two.

He came back to his sences and jogged up to me. "But how can you be in your senior year and be _fifteen_?"

I opened the door. "I skipped a couple grades, alright?"

We took our seats just as Mrs. Stupka began her lecture. I promptly ignored Aaron's incredulous stares from across the room and proceeded to doodle on my binder.

Even though it didn't look like I was paying attention, I really was. I heard her droning on about Macbeth and Shakespeare while I drew Jasper's timely demise on the back of my book in detailed colour.

Mrs. Stupka called on me, thinking that I would get the question wrong. "Miss Beaumont, what is a famous quote that is said in Act Five, Scene One?"

I continued drawing a flattened Jasper on a sidewalk under my dad's truck as I replied, "Out, damned spot! Out I say!" I didn't look up, but I could guess that her face was one of surprise. Heh. Didn't think I was paying attention, did you, ya dumb bint?

Well, actually, I really _wasn't_ paying attention. I had accidentally drawn too much blood in my picture and was trying to rub out some of the red, and coincidentally, I was talking to myself right as Mrs. Stupka asked me the question. And coincidentally, it was the answer to her question.

Mrs. Stupka stiffened and straightened out. "Good answer, Miss Beaumont." I looked up from my picture, trying to look innocent, but I think I merely looked my confusion. Mrs. Stupka saw that and continued, "Quote from the final scene?"

Everybody's eyes were on me.

"Now, now, Mrs. Stupka, that's not quite fair, is it? But fair is foul and foul is fair." I nodded to myself. I had quoted MacBeth again. "For our class has only reached Scene Three of Act Five, but I will comply to your wishes anyways." I stood up dramatically. Mrs. Stupka's eyes narrowed at me.

"Out, out, brief candle!" I placed a hand to my forehead. I had the class' full attention. "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts," I strutted past Mrs. Stupka and to the front of the classroom, "and frets his hour upon the stage," I mimicked stabbing a sword through my stomach and fell with a light _fwump_ to the floor. My back was on the ground, an arm resting over my face, the other on my stomach and my legs sprawled out. I stuck out my tongue for effect, and got laughs for my antics. "and is then heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot," I cracked open an eye and focused it on Mrs. Stupka, "full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

I jumped to my feet and bowed with a flourish, everyone standing at their desks and clapping for me. Mrs. Stupka's eye twitched in anger, and through gritted teeth she said, "Class dismissed."

Ann Marie met me at the door, grinnng. "Good one, Em. Everyone hates that old bat and it was about time someone stood up to her." I ducked my head and smiled.

"It was nothing. Drama camp tends to make one... dramatic."

**o o o o o o **

The day went by without a glitch, my antics performed in English spread through the grade like wildfire- the new girl put the crazed English professor to shame- and I had people I didn't even recognize clapping me on the back and congratulating me.

Even the gray weather couldn't effect my good mood.

But alas, I spoke too soon. My last class of the day, the one I hated with a passion, was Chemistry and I had to sit next to Hale. My good mood deflated like a balloon and quickly matched the colour of the sky outside.

Jasper was already in his seat, staring at the blank white board with a strange expression. It looked like he was deep in thought, angry, happy, and confused all at the same time. I can tell you now that it is quite migraine inducing if you looked too long.

I sat silently next to him- but he still flinched and looked down at me with a deer-in-headlights expression anyways. I raised an eyebrow at him and we made eye contact.

I noticed something with a shock of surprise- Hale's eyes, which were blacker than pitch yesterday, were a light honey colour. "Did you get colour contacts?" I blurted out suddenly.

This time he raised a delicately arched eyebrow at _me_, and replied, "No, I did not."

For a moment I was shocked into silence. His voice was a deep, melodic bass, with a hint of a Southern accent. It washed over my ears with a liquid feeling of calm, brushing my skin softly. I shook my head. Since when did I start thinking his voice was musical?

"Right," I mumbled to myself. "Lets get started on this lab, alright?"

He complied silently.

The lab was showing us how elements react differently with water, fire, and acid. Jasper- I mean, Hale, started up the bunsen burner while I walked to the front and grabbed a sample of carbon, sulfur, and copper. When I returned he had the fire going on and proceded to fill a tube of water as I set the trays down. So far, we were getting along without biting each other's heads off. Maybe Esme and Carlisle _did _talk to him last night.

Suddenly I realized that Jasper was bending the water tube wrong and adding too much copper. "Hold on, you berk, that's too much-"

Jasper squeezed the water tube, and the water and copper went flying... at me. On my shirt. My _white_ shirt.

All the boys in the room clapped while I shrieked. "Good one, Hale!" a blond jock called from the back. I was very aware of my red bra showing through.

"You stupid, bloody eejit!" I screamed. "You just went and cocked-up a test grade lab! Gordon Bennet, you manky bugger, you totally ruined my shirt!" I realized, in American terms, what I was saying was incredibly rude. Ah, the innocence of Brits. (snerk).

Mr. Blanchard came up to our table, not even sparing me a glance. "Mr. Hale, will you please tell me what's going on?"

I shot the teacher a dirty glare behind his back as I crossed my arms over my chest to cover myself up.

Jasper smirked. "Emmilyne" I threw the dirtiest glare possible at him, "and I were just learning how copper fillings with acid and water changes the colour of clothes." His eyes raked over my soggy top and grinned smugly at me. I nearly growled.

It was true, my shirt had turned from white to pink where the water had hit me.

"Miss Beaumont," Mr. Blanchard looked at me. I looked back with wide eyes.

"yes, sir?"

"Do you realize that I should be giving you a detention for saying obscenities in class?"

"No, sir. I wasn't aware that I was saying anything wrong." Hale snickered behind his hand.

Mr. Blanchard surveiled me silently. "You are British, yes?"

I nodded, making my eyes wider. "Yes sir."

He sighed. I hoped that it was my perfect grades that had come across the Atlantic that were making him take kindly to me. "Well, since your _vocabulary_ is different from ours, I will keep you away from detention this time. But next time," He looked me squarely in the eyes. "I hope there wont be a next time."

I nodded. "yes, sir." the second that he turned around, I stuck out my tongue and Hale. I didn't care if it made me look ten years younger. Hell, I felt like I should celebrate! Mr. Blanchard, Chemistry-prof-that-had-a-ten-foot-pole-up-his-arse- Mr. Blanchard, didn't give me a detention!

Hale raised an eyebrow sardonically at me.

But I didn't care. Soaking shirt or no, I wasn't in trouble. Ah, the joys of being British.

**o o o o o o **

**Frenchie 283: **Theres that chapter! was it any good? Please reveiw! I love to know what you think about my story! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! THANKS FOR READING!


	5. Triggered Memories

**Omg, I am soooo soooo sorry for not updating in so long! I've been really busy and really lazy... hopefully I'll make this long enough to make it up for you!**

I was walking to my next class, AP History, when Blaise brushed into me and knocked me over. My books went flying out of my hands and slapped onto the cement sidewalk as papers fluttered down the hallway, carried by a light breeze. Blaise didn't even stop to help me.

Six weeks ago, Aaron, her boyfriend, and I were close buddies and hung out all the time. Five weeks ago, Blaise and the rest of the school learned that I was only 15 years old and in 12th grade. _Four_ weeks ago, Blaise realized that I had taken her chance at graduating valedictorian. _Three_ weeks ago she decided that I was trying to steal her 'cool' friends, Bella Swann, and Edward and Alice Cullen. _Two and a half _weeks ago she came to the outrageous conclusion that I was out to steal her boyfriend, too. And finally, _two_ weeks ago she became the ice queen, her royal bitchiness to me and pushed me around as much as she could.

Every time she smacked her gum at lunch made me want to strangle her with her perfect blond curls.

"Oh, bloody buggering hell!" I muttered to myself as I picked myself up and started reaching for my nearest notebook. I managed to pick up a few loose sheets of notes before I stood up and crashed into someone else, making me fall back flat on my arse.

Looking up, I saw it was my archenemy, Jasper Hale. He offered a hand to me, topaz eyes alive with liquid mirth. Tucked under his other arm was my books and notes, even the ones across the hall. I stared at his hand as if it was something incomprehensible. "Need a hand?" He asked, in his now-very-familiar light Southern drawl.

I blinked, and then summed up my intelligence and present thoughts with a highly educated, "What?"

A sliver of a grin flitted across his face, and he repeated his question. "Need a hand? Your butt might stick to the cold ground if you stay down there any longer."

Oh.

"Oh, er, right. That." I took his hand, and he pulled me up incredibly easy. I blinked again. Either Jasper was hiding some serious bulk under that tight blue sweater (which I doubt), or I was way to frellin' light. Which I seriously doubted. The second I was on my feet I let go of his hand, not because of disgust, but mainly because it was _freezing_.

Jasper handed me my books. "What class are you going to?" he asked me.

What?

This was kind of weird. No, make that very weird. What was Jasper _Hale_ doing, being nice to me? Since the beginning of school he's hated me, and I hated him back with just as much force. This is not normal.

"Er... History." I told him slowly. "Have you been dropped one too many times when you were young? Been trying the mickey?"

Jasper ignored my last two questions by looking at a clock mounted on one of the hallway walls. "You're going to be late," he said, grinning at me. "Better run."

I looked at the clock as well and swore loudly. As I took off in the direction of Building One, I swear I heard Hale laugh.

* * *

I got into History right on time, just before Mr. Applegate came out of his office. As he went up to the board and started a terribly boring lecture about the Napoleonic wars, my mind wandered back to moment before class. 

Why was Jasper being so nice to me, all of a sudden? Two weeks ago, he probably would have pulled a Blaise on me and just walked on. I'm not sure if I liked this change or not.

History past pretty quickly and as I was stepping out of the doorway, Blaise tried tripping me again.

Keyword: tried.

As I felt myself starting to fall foreward, a pair of really strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a strong chest.

"You seem to be a magnet for trouble, don't you think?" Jasper Hale's voice tickled my ear.

I stood shocked, for a moment. How on earth did he catch me? He was in Building _five_, all the way down the hallway. How did he get here in the span of like, four seconds? I struggled to find my voice.

"Er, thanks." I said. I struggled against his tight hold, aware that people were gawking at the peculiar sight we made. "Uhm, do you think, that you could perhaps let me _go_?" I tried asking politely. Emmy? Being polite to JASPER? I know, it was odd for me to say it, but he _did _help earlier and just now.

Jasper seemed to _smell my hair_ before letting me go and stepping back. "Sorry," He said, dipping his head lightly.

"Thanks," I said again, stepping back a little. I was kind of weirded out that he smelled my hair. I mean, it's not exactly normal, innit? _I _don't go around sniffing other people's hair. I started walking to the cafeteria, trying to walk away from the seriously awkward position I had been in moments ago, but Jasper came up and started to fall in step next to me.

I didn't say anything- maybe if I kept silent Hale would get bored and walk ahead of me or leave.

After a brief silence, he finally spoke up. "Why did Blaise trip you?"

He saw that? I decided to lie. "No, she didn't! I was just clumsy and stumbled over the molding."

Jasper leveled me with his golden-eyed stare."Somehow, I'm not believing you."

I sighed, sagging my shoulders, and started to tell him about our quickly deteriorating friendship. "...And now she's acting like a bitch queen to me and-" I stopped walking to stare at him oddly, and he paused midstep to meet my eyes.

"Why am I telling you this?" I flustered, getting my words out.

Jasper lifted up one shoulder in an elegant shrug. "I don't know, maybe I'm just easy to talk to you and you need to let out whatever you're feeling." He suggested.

I frowned for a moment, and then decided that he might be right.

We fell into a (surprisingly) comfortable silence for a minute before I spoke up again. "Not that I don't mind or anything, but why exactly are you being nice to me?"

Jasper had his hand on the door handle when he paused and looked down at me. "...I- I don't really know," he said with a crooked half smile, that I noticed with extreme shock was pretty cute, and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess, I guess I just felt guilty for being so rude to you. And I realized that you are a really nice person, and I want to get to know you, I suppose. Can you accept my appology?"

"Oh no! You're getting all mushy on me!" I cried out, laughing. "Nah, it's okay. I forgive you. Guys are allowed their girly moments!" I stepped through the door Jasper was holding open for me, and as I was halfway to the table where my friends were, Jasper cried out:

"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm not _girly_!"

I flashed him a grin as I sat down and he rolled his eyes, but smiling nonetheless.

* * *

When I walked out of the cafeteria, who would have known- I bumped into Jasper Hale again. "Are you like a magnet, or something?" I mumbled to myself as Jasper helped me off of the ground. 

Jasper smiled. "Only for you, it seems." He followed me to my locker and I picked up my Chemistry books. He actually took them out of my arms and carried them for me!

"Oh, uhm, thank you." I said softly, blushing a little, to my horror. He flashed another one of his crooked half smiles again. I think I was beginning to get attached to that smile.

We walked to the Chemistry building in companiable silence, and when we reached the door Jasper handed me back my books. I stepped into the room, then paused when I realized he wasn't following me in. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

He lifted up on of his shoulders. "Skipping," He said, grinning.

"Oh," I said. Oh goodness, I sounded almost disappointed! It was ridiculous. I had gotten attatched to him so quickly. What was wrong with me today? "Have fun with that!" I grinned, and turned back around to our, I mean my, table.

I was sitting on a stool, doodling rather random pictures over my science notes when Mr. Blanchard walked into the room with a armfull of stuff and walked over to Aaron's lab table.

"Today, class," He announced, "We will be doing blood samples."

Blood samples? That wasn't too bad. I had done those about a million times before I could get my passport, so this time wouldn't be so terrible. Mr. Blanchard pulled out a sterilized tack and motioned Aaron to step over.

Aaron bravely stuck his thumb out, only wincing minutely as it peirced his flesh. Mr. Blanchard squeezed the finger until a fat drop of blood spattered on a test stick. Then he showed the rest of us how to do the proceedure.

Since I didn't have a partner, I joined Ann Marie and some dorky guy named Mike's group. Ann Marie cleanly got Mike's blood sample, and he to her, and then it was my turn.

By now the room had a rusty, metallic smell in the air from all of the fresh blood. Like a hospital.

Mike held my wrist and thumb steady while Ann Marie sterilized a tack.

_My mum and I were driving on a road alongside a beach, when she started talking to me in a garbled speach._

It seemed almost a hour for Ann Marie to dry off of the silver point.

_"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," I said, looking at my mum. She tried speaking again, but nothing happened. _

Mike's sweaty hand tightening minutely around my thin wrist.

_Suddenly she started shaking, the car jerking under her hands. "MUM!" I screamed. "We're going off of the road!" I grabbed the wheel from under her hands, trying to steady the swerves. _

I thought I was seeing in slow motion as Ann Marie took hold of my thumb.

_"MUM!" I screamed again. She was having a seizure. I tried holding her shoulders to the back of her car seat, to keep her from banging her head on the dash board. As I did this, her arms flailed again and jerked the car sideways on the road._

The tack's point was touching my skin when I fainted.

* * *

_It was too much! I couldn't try steering the car and holding my mother down. I opted for holding my mother down, even though the car was screeching at 45 miles an hour in the wrong direction. "MUM, MUM! PLEASE, STOP, WAKE UP!" I cried, frantic tears slipping down my face. A blaring honk of a terrified driver filled my ears. _

Someone spashed me with cold water. I sat up quickly with a gasp.

My vision was dotted and spinning, but I manged to see Mr. Blachard standing above me with a bucket in his hand, and both he, Ann Marie, and Aaron looked concerned.

"Emmy, are you alright?" Ann Marie asked, brown eye wide with fear. "You passed out."

My senses had become ridiculously senstive while I tried regaining my sight. The smell of blood was metallic and coppery-sweet, sticking to my tongue. I wanted throw up. I tried taking in calming breathes, but they were shaky, and I started hyperventilating as the disgusting taste of blood on the roof of my mouth wouldn't go away. I stood up unsteadlily as a scene flashed across my closed eyelids.

_I screamed. The smell of burning rubber filled the air as the speeding car tried to slow down. _

I ran out of the room, not hearing everyone's worried calls. My shuddering breaths turned into gasps as I held on to a trash can for dear life.

_White, hot pain exploded in my eyes. The crash of metal and glass of overbearing, and the car's airbags flew open, pushing my still convulsing mother and I into the seats. I felt my elbow crack from the force. Glass shattered everywhere, on my arms and neck, a huge cut on my forehead was making blood drip into my eyes, making me see red._

I was gripping the edge so hard my knuckles were white. I could feel bile rising in my throat as I closed my eyes, trying to swallow the horribly bitter vomit down.

_Blood. Oh, gods, there was so much of it. _

_I could hear the screams of people around us._

_The glass of the shattered windshield was stained red, the car seat beneath me and my mother was becoming wet. Hot, metalic sweetness filled my mouth as I tried to scream for help. _

_I couldn't make out any words, though. I had a cut on my tongue, and blood slipping down my throat kept me from talking. I had to swallow my own blood to keep myself from drowning._

I threw up. Tears mixed in with my vomit as I leaned over the edge, sobs wracking my body. The sharp smell of my vomit made me sick again, and I retched again and again, until nothing could come out. I sank down the cold, tin surface, wiping my mouth with my hand, and then cleaning my hand off on the wet grass.

More and more tears leaked out of my closed as I shook with silent sobs. I wrapped my arms around my knees and tucked them close to my chest and leaned my head back on the trash can.

The cold mist felt good on my feverish, sickly skin.

"Oh my God! Emmy, are you alright?"

It was Jasper. I tried talking, but all that came out was a moan.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office," He said in a panicky tone. "Can you walk?"

I blindly grabbed at his hand and he pulled me up quickly, which turned out to be a bad idea. I got a blood-rush to the head, making my vision spin and leave me light-headed and incredibly weak. I started sinking to the ground when Jasper snatched me up in his arms, almost bridal style.

If I hadn't been feeling so horribly, I would have been completely embarassed.

He carried me swiftly in the direction of the nurse's office, and I pressed my forehead, unknowingly against his neck, where cold flesh comforted me. He stiffened for a moment, but continued with walking.

Seconds later I was in a warm, dry, and unfortuneately very bright room. Jasper set me down on a cot and I heard the nurse come over.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"Chemistry," Jasper supplied and the nurse nodded knowingly. "Also, can you check her temperature? She felt awfully feverish..."

I fainted again before I could hear the rest of their conversation.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of another person walking in and stood up slowly, not wanting another blood-rush again. 

The nurse immediately noticed me and rushed over. "Emmilyne!" She said loudly. I cringed, my ears ringing from her shriek.

Jasper came over, at a more sedated pace and spoke in a soft voice. "How do you feel? Do you want to go back to class?"

How did I feel? I did a mental check up of myself.

My eyes felt grainy from crying, my mouth was dry and my tongue was sticking to my palate, the taste of bile still clinging to my lips. My legs felt weak and my eyes and head felt heavy. I just had an emotional breakdown. Did I want to go to class?

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

Jasper looked at the nurse. "I'll be taking her home. Can you call the office and tell them that she's sick?"

The nurse nodded and smiled kindly at me. "Of course. I hope you feel better, sweetie." She got up quickly to dial the phone on her desk. Jasper helped me up, and when my knees started to crumble beneath me, and swooped me up into the position he had been carrying me earlier. I gave out a squack of surprise.

He pushed the door open with his shoulder, and as he was walking, he said softly to me, "You _could _make this a little easier for the both of us if you hold on to my neck."

I flushed in embarassment. It must have been hard for him to carry my dead weight around! I felt stupid.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around his cold, cold neck and leaned my head against his chest. Hmm. This wasn't too bad, after all.

Whoa, hold it there! I think that Chem lab had gotten to me or something. _I _was _enjoying Jasper Hale's embrace_? I need to get my head checked.

Somehow, miraculously, Jasper managed to open his car door without dropping me and helped me inside. I was struck by a sudden thought as I jerked up. "Wait, what about my car?" I quickly leaned my head back as I got another dizziness spell.

"Carefull," Jasper chided to me. "Give me your keys," he said. "I'll drive it to your house later. Now, where do you live?"

I quickly told him my address and he started up with car.

A couple minutes into the ride, I looked outside of the rain painted window. We were going... so, so, _so _fast. The trees were a muddy blur. It didn't feel like he was going that fast, the ride was so smooth, but I looked at his speedometer.

125 miles an hour.

_125 MILES AN HOUR?!?!?!!_

I gripped the carseat's armrests as I tried to ignore what I had just read. My knuckles were turning white.

Suddenly, A realization hit me. The sleek, black Mercedes that we were cruising in _was the same as my mother's when we were in our car accident._

My breath hitched, I was choking on my air. My heart was ramming against my ribcage as my head swam. I frantically scrabbled at the handle.

"Jesus!" Jasper cried. "What are you _doing_?"

I ignored him as my panicked sobs came back as I was hyperventilating. "OhmyGod, stop the car, stop the car." I screamed, trying to tear the door open.

Jasper pulled over with a screech of brakes. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Em,_ calm down_."

I felt an odd calming sensation filling my head and making my muscles react, but I quickly brushed it off as I leapt out of my seat belt and finally managed to open the door. I closed the door and slid against the car, cradling my head between my knees as distressed tears made themselves known. Jasper was out seconds later and crouched next to me and placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Emmy, are you okay? Please, tell me." He pleaded. I only cried harder. Completely at a loss for words, Jasper merely stayed on the balls of his feet, his hand lightly massaging my shoulder in a calming motion. A couple minutes later, my sobs had subsided and I stood up, Jasper holding me stead.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, his bright topaz eyes clouded with worry.

I shrugged him off and said softly. "Jasper, thanks for the ride and caring and everything, but I'm going to walk home now."

"_Walk_?" He asked incredulously. "But you live at least three miles from here!"

"I'll manage." I was able to have a cold tone even though I was still crying.

Jasper threw his hands up into the air. "But, Emmy! _It's raining!_ If you don't get run over-" I choked back a sob, "you'll get pnemonia and die!"

I looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Jasper, _I'll manage_."

I spun on my toes and started walking in the direction of my home. Maybe a few yards later I chanced a glance at Jasper, and he was leaning on his car, staring at me with a frown on his face, a pensive look in his eyes.

The walk took me about 35 minutes, and I was shivering pretty badly when I managed to open the front door of my house. I threw off my soaking sweater and closed the door behind me, the warmth inside loosening my tight and cold muscles. I thought I heard someone driving away, so I peered out of my kitchen window to see Jasper Hale pull out of my driveway and leave.

I gave out a strangled mix of a sob and a laugh, returning his wave.

Feeling emotionally exhausted, I made a quick cup of tea to warm me up before falling asleep on the sofa, where my dad found me a couple hours later.

* * *

**mydisconeedsme: holy crap! that was a long chapter! I hope you liked it, please leave me a review! it makes me update faster! 8D**


	6. Night Walk

**HO-LY mother of Jesus, i havent updated in a billion years! yes, i am alive...sorry for making you wait!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I awoke to the smell of pizza.

A quick glance to the clock over the television told me it was 9 o' clock- I was outrageously late for school. With a loud curse, I stumbled off the sofa and ran up the stairs, diving into my closet to find something to wear. Five minutes later I was out of my room, hopping on one foot as I struggled to put the other in a rebellious moonboot- I hadn't even bothered brushing my hair, settling for just jamming a beanie over my bird's nest and hoping for the best.

I burst into the kitchen, intent on grabbing a cereal bar when I stopped dead.

Bella and Dr. Cullen were sitting at the table with my father. I suppose I looked rather hilarious, with my messy hair, mismatching clothes and dumbstruck expression, for my father burst into loud peals of laughter, soon to be joined by Bella and Dr. Cullen.

I blinked a couple times before managing a "What?"

I received no answer- they were still enjoying themselves. Soon my bewilderment dissolved to irritation. "Dad! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm so freaking late for _school, _and here you are, _laughing_ at me?"

My dad was now clutching his sides, tears streaming down his face as he laughed himself silly.

_"Why are you laughing at me?"_ I shrieked, sprinting towards to cupboard to fish out a cereal bar. It hadn't even registered that Bella, my classmate, wasn't at school either.

"I'm sorry, hun-" David tried to amend, but I cut him off.

"No!" I grabbed my messenger bag and slipped into my car, speeding off to school. I was so intent on getting to school I didn't realize how dark it was.

When I finally parked in the desolate lot, I realized what had just happened. It was nine o' clock at _night_, not morning! That was probably the reason why my dad found me so hysterical...

I groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel. Book smart I may be, but when it comes to common sense...

Since the weather was reasonably cool, I decided to just go for a walk around the school. I mean, I was already here, so I might as well do something.

The night was black- even the moon had disappeared. The only light that allowed me to see came from the flickering lamp posts. I strolled languidly through the halls, lost in my own world.

I distinctly felt as if I were being watched, so I spun around on my toes, looking around suspiciously. Nothing or nobody was there, however...

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling, but the heavy weight of something's eyes on my back stayed.

My breath quickened and my heart beat faster against my ribcage, the feeling of paranoia coming down like a heavy blanket over my eyes.

A rustle.

I jumped, trying to contain my scream, but a muffled yelp fought its way out of my mouth.

I ran for the nearest light, leaning against the rough brick of the building, eyes frantically scanning the area. A cool breeze filled the already chilly night, causing the leaves in a nearby tree to rustle.

Immediately I felt my muscles relax, a huge gust of breath leaving my lungs with relief.

But, I still felt as if I were being watched.

The hairs on the back of my neck were raised- goosebumps covered my arms.

But I couldn't see anything. Nobody was at the school, but me. I could see my car not too far away. Should I run for it...?

As I contemplated this, a bone-chilling howl filled the air, not too far away. Footsteps, almost too light too hear echoed from a neaby hallway. My pulse picked up speed again.

My nerves were too frazzled for this- I couldn't take anymore.

Just as I was getting ready to run for it, a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

I screamed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**well, there you go! haha im so evil to leave it at a cliffhanger... but, oh well. its just something for me to get back on track. please, please, PLEASE, tell me what you think!**


End file.
